


Hey, Brother

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Castiel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Gabriel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Gen, John Winchester is there, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Only for a few sentences though, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have a second child. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the child’s destiny, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take him before his destiny can be forged.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise a child with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.————————————Sam is finally getting to meet his brother.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this one!!
> 
> Warning: not Wincest!!

Sam was.. more than a little excited/nervous as he rode in the backseat of Castiel’s car, bouncing as he looked out the window. His head rested against his palm, his elbow resting on the window sill, his wings fluttering a little. Castiel and Gabriel had promised that, on his sixteenth birthday, he’d be able to finally meet his “real” family, ie. his brother and maybe his father (if the former wasn’t on a hunt alone.) Castiel had planned a meeting ground for them (after proving he was telling the truth of course), and that’s why the Grace Trio—as Gabriel called them—had piled in the car and started the fifteen hour drive down to Nevada from their cozy home in Montana. 

Gabriel turned around to look at Sam, tapping against his knee to get his attention. “Hey, kiddo, you alright? You’re never this quiet.” He offered him a concerned look.

“I’m just... I’m scared.” Sam answered truthfully, pulling his gaze from the passing trees. “What if... what if they don’t like me or— or they lock me up somewhere? What if they try to _kill_ me? You said John and Dean were hunters, right? They hunt things like us... how do you know they won’t hurt us?”

Castiel glanced back at him through the rear view mirror. “Sam, they don’t carry any weapons strong enough to kill us. And if they try anything— if they hurt you.. well, they’ll have two very, very pissed off angels to deal with.”

Gabriel nodded, reaching to ruffle Sam’s hair. “Yeah, Sammy, don’t worry about all that, alright? If we sense anything is off, we’ll blink out.”

Brows furrowed at that. “But.. didn’t you guys say that if you blinked out, some angels would be notified?” Sam asked, looking between his two guardians.

Gabe waved him off, turning back to face the front. “That’s a price we’re willing to pay, besides, your safety is much more important to us than getting caught by a few angels.”

Sam hesitated, before nodding slowly, looking back out the window, a shaky breath escaping him.

——————————————————————————

Dean turned his head from his own window, eyes turning to look to his father. He studied him for a minute, studying his tight grip on the wheel as they pulled into the meeting area (they were already in Nevada, so the trip wasn’t as long.) “You ready?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

John let out a grunt in response at first, before shaking his head, turning the Impala off after he parked. “No.”

Dean gave him a tight smile, before looking out the window again. “Yeah, me neither.”

——————————————————————————

Gabriel pushed Sam whenever they arrived, bringing the youngest Novak out of his doze. He blinked tiredly, looking around. It was nearly sunset, the sky already appearing a yellow color. The three of them stepped out of the car, watching as the other two did the same. 

Sam and Dean both blinked and looked down to their amulets at relatively the same time, a soft glow and rhythmic thump emitting from them. Still in sync, they looked up to each other, Sam breaking the eye contact to look to Castiel. 

“Go on, Sam, we’re right behind you.” He murmured, giving his kid a little nudge.

John seemed to do the same thing, eyeing the group in front of them carefully.

Sam was the first to move, taking a step forward, meeting Dean in the middle. He looked him up and down, before giving him a nervous smile and small wave. “Hi, De—“

He was cut off and caught completely off guard by the hug he was brought into. Dean hugged him tight, a hand resting on the back of his head. Sam stood there stunned for a few seconds, before he slowly hugged him back, resting his chin on his shoulder. It felt... right, calming, like he’d done it many times before. 

His eyes felt like they were filling with tears as he reluctantly pulled back. “Hi, Dean.” He finished, not letting go of his arms.

His older brother gave him a small smile. “Hiya, Sammy. God, look how _big_ you got.” He let out a watery chuckle, before looking down to their amulets. “Guess these things go off when we’re near each other, huh?”

Castiel stepped forward, nodding shortly. “Yes, we had them made that way. We gave Sam his around his sixth birthday. Gabriel made sure we got yours to you around that time as well.”

Dean studied Castiel for a moment, looking over the angel’s shoulder to Gabriel. “Well... thank you, really, I— I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never got the chance to see him again.”

Sam smiled a little, before looking to John, frowning a little when he turned away. He shook his head a little, turning his attention back to Dean. Said man gasped when he noticed Sam’s wings, moving to his back to look at them more. “Wow, Sammy, these are amazing.”

——————————————————————————

For the remainder of the day, Sam and Dean stayed by each other, talking about everything, Sam taking great interest in Dean’s hunting stories, Dean taking great interest in Sam’s stories about living with two angels. Both of them were rightfully upset when John decided it was time to leave, they had a case after all. Dean gave Sam a quick hug, before holding up a finger. “Wait, you have a phone?”

Sam pulled his phone out with a nod and watched as Dean traded numbers with him. Dean gave him an accomplished smile, pocketing his phone. “There, now we can talk more often.”

Sam smiled brightly, pocketing his phone. They both parted ways, going to their respective cars. As Sam was about to get in, he looked back to Dean, giving him a little wave. “Bye, jerk!” He called.

Dean turned to him, smiling equally as bright, giving him a small salute. “Later, bitch!”

——————————————————————————

Halfway through the trip back home, Sam’s phone buzzed on the seat. For what seemed like the rest of the trip, he talked to Dean.


End file.
